


All For You

by RandomWeeb06



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeeb06/pseuds/RandomWeeb06
Summary: This is a poem about a suicidal person not killing them self just because they didn't want to take them self away from a person that they really care about. This poem really means a lot to me so please be kind.
Kudos: 1





	All For You

I should learn how to cope with sadness but cutting is just so much quicker  
It’s not healthy, I know that i'm sick and I know this just makes me sicker  
Why am I so weak, the smallest things seems to be a trigger  
I’ll always hate myself that seems so obvious when I look in the mirror  
I’ll never be thinner, everyday I just seem to get bigger  
I can’t make myself stop eating, even after i’ve had dinner  
I thought I was starting to feel okay again, why didn’t I consider  
That just because I felt fine for a while that didn’t mean I was better  
I’m still just as weak as I was, i’m still just a loser  
Sometimes I can’t even make myself try, I just want to die  
I’m constantly miserable but I can’t even allow myself to cry  
Why did I have to survive  
I think it's time  
I say goodbye  
These feelings can’t stay inside  
No matter how desperately I try  
To force them down, they come back up  
I’m scared, I’m shaking  
I feel so empty  
Please will somebody for once just save me  
I can’t do this like I thought I could  
Why can’t I just feel like I should  
There's nothing wrong but i’m still so unhappy  
All these emotions, I handle them badly  
I want to make you feel better but how could I do that  
If I can't even make myself someone that I wouldn’t laugh at  
I’m sorry but I just don’t feel things like you  
I honestly don’t think that there’s anything that I could do  
I’ve tried but this is just who I am, so with further ado  
This is me, damaged, broken, but I will make it through  
Honestly not because I want to, because I have to  
Because my life is not truly my own, so I don’t want to take it from you  
In a twisted way you helped me make it through  
I’m still empty, i'm still sad  
I still don’t want to be here, but I just don’t want to make you feel bad  
I’m sorry i’m like this, i’m sorry i’m not alright  
I’m sorry to others for making you watch me try to make it through this fight  
No one deserves to feel like this, it’s just not right  
But I don’t think happiness is in the cards for me, so I’ll just wait until I say my final goodbye  
Until then I'll say to the world, this is me, damaged, broken, but I made it through  
And honestly it was all for you.


End file.
